


Strength to Lead, Will to Serve

by Lululeigh



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fire Emblem: Fates Spoilers, Gen, Maids, Pre-Fire Emblem Fates, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: In the beginning, Felicia was terrified to be away from home. Each day before chores, and every night before bed, she would cry, begging to return home.Flora remembered crying once too, though she often did so once she was buried under the covers after consoling her sister.
Kudos: 6





	Strength to Lead, Will to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fan fiction for [Live to Serve](https://twitter.com/InvincibleZine), a Fire Emblem maid and butler zine!

The time-worn, metal clock rang pesteringly from the small bedside table, beckoning the person in the bed nearby to come silence it. There was a drowsy groan from the young woman as the piercing noise shook her from her slumber; she brought a heavy hand down upon the clock to cease its racket.

“Felicia, it’s time to wake up,” mumbled Flora as she rose from her bed, stretching out her limbs before fumbling around in the dark to light a candle. It was the start of another early day at the isolated compound known as the Northern Fortress, and although the sun had started its ascent above the horizon, the twins’ room was still quite dark.

“Mm, five more minutes, Sister…”

“You don’t want to be scolded for being late to morning roll call, do you?” Flora remarked from the open trunk at the foot of her bed as she retrieved her maid uniform. Although their mornings had become routine, every day Flora’s mind returned to the harsh realization that their lives had been completely different back in their tribe. The thought pulsed at the base of her skull as she prepared herself for the day, the sensation similar to if someone were to hold an icicle against one’s bare skin; not cold enough to hurt, but enough to serve as a reminder that it was there.

Although their father—the leader of the Ice Tribe—loved them both, Felicia had always been the favoured daughter due to her natural abilities in combat. Flora couldn’t deny that she was a bit jealous. Coupled with the pressure Flora felt to become her tribe’s next leader, she could see in her father’s eyes that he was prouder of her younger sister. Despite this, Flora felt an urge to watch over and protect her younger sister, though the greatest amount of danger that existed in the Northern Fortress was making sure she didn’t trip while carrying a pile of plates. 

With a frustrated sigh, Flora tied her apron snug around her waist before adorning her head with her white headband. She turned to see how far along her sister was in the process, unsurprised to see that she had only just begun buttoning up her dress.

“I’ll go prepare the tea for Master Corrin if you check on the fireplace in his room.”

“Leave it to me!”

“And please, Sister”—Flora stopped and looked at her younger sister with a look of concern—“do be careful to not cause an accident.”

As she made her way down the still silent halls of the fortress, Flora’s thoughts shifted to the time of her and Felicia’s arrival those few years ago. To some extent, she was relieved to be here now: nobody knew the pair of sisters, nor what kind of lives they had lived previously. In the beginning, Felicia was terrified to be away from home. Each day before chores, and every night before bed, she would cry, begging to return home.

Flora remembered crying once too, though she often did so once she was buried under the covers after consoling her sister. As their days continued, the skills of a maid seemed to come naturally to Flora, while Felicia fell behind and created even more work. She still had her moments to shine during combat training, but it hurt to see her younger sister end each day more frustrated than the last. 

Flora didn’t know if the day would ever come when her worry would cease. Maybe being stuck with the desire to protect was one of the inherent roles of the older sibling that nothing could be done about.

Standing on her tiptoes so she could reach, Flora pulled down one of the teapots she knew her lord had a fondness for. As she set it down with the utmost care, she quietly laughed to herself, remembering how Felicia had nearly dropped it the day prior.

“We truly are like two halves of a whole,” Flora mumbled to herself as she retrieved the tea leaves from the cupboard.

With precision, she measured out the perfect amount, like she had been shown when the twins had first arrived. It was strange how quickly she learned the expectations of a maid, she thought, expertly pouring the boiling hot water into the pot. Not once had she viewed herself as a caregiver while in the tribe, but maybe that was due to the constant competition with Felicia. Perhaps her father was right, and one day she’d return to serve as their leader. For now, though, she would stay put and learn as much as possible so that when the time was right, she and her sister might return home together with their pride as people of the Ice Tribe still intact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As a servitude connoisseur this project was an absolute delight to be a part of!


End file.
